The Search for the Unknown
by RussianBear117
Summary: Grendu Liska'trem is your average bothan commando when he is suddenly assigned to the planet of Khomm. With General Rieekan and his fellow rebels they must search for the unknown empire base which is reeking havoc on the rebels and the Khommite people. They must find it fast before it's to late
1. Chapter 1

The Search for the Unknown

Chapter 1

"Sir, were reaching the planet now" the pilot says.

"Thank you" I say.

I look out the window next to me. The planet is slowly getting bigger and more detailed by the minute. It has an eerie green colour to it making the planet not so welcome. As we pass the outer atmosphere the co pilot walks up to me. "Sir, General Rieekan will meet you at the hanger entrance as soon as we land".

"Ok, will there be any other people greeting me?"

"Not that I know of sir".

I nod and return viewing the planet surface. The co pilot gets the hint and leaves to the cock pit. By this time we have reached the surface of the planet Khomm and are heading towards the Rebel Base near the city Heh'l. As we pass by other populated areas you can tell war has reached here. Many of the buildings were either destroyed or on the verge of collapsing, but the Khommite people still inhabited these places like nothing had changed but much had changed which affected their whole culture.

For nearly a millennium the Khommite possessed a culture of conformity, this culture was basically everything had a place and it was all in a neat organised fashion. All the buildings and gardens were pre planned. They were in harmony until the Empire came. The Empire destroyed their homes and much of their culture so the Khommites had to do what they have never done before. Adapt. After this they sided with the Rebellion to fight against the Empire.

Now I Grendu Liska'trem Bothan Commando have been stationed here to help with General Rieekan in the search for the hidden Empire base that has been sabotaging with Rebel and Khommite equipment and has killed many of the soldiers and innocent people inhabiting this planet.

"Sir, we're about to land" says the pilot.

I come back to reality, shake my head a little to wake my senses up and to look to the pilot. "Thank you", I nod to him. I then check if I still have everything. Rifle...check, pistol...check, grenades...check, other assortment of equipment...check, my picture... where's my picture. I start to quickly look around my seat heart beating very fast. I sit in my chair nervous and frightened but then I remember. I reach in my front pocket and pull out a small rectangular screen. I press the button on the top right corner and an image comes up. I look to it with happy but sad eyes.

It's a picture of me and my wife Wendall Liska'trem and my little son, Grendall Liska'trem, my wife's name and my name combined. Were all smiling, outside on the porch, Grendal chasing a flying bug around us going on and off screen and me and my wife smiling and laughing away. Oh those were the happy days before this damn war consumed our lives. I shed one tear but quickly wipe it away and turn off the screen as I hear footsteps approaching.

"We've arrived" the pilot states.

I look up, nod, then get up and walk to the door. The door opens and a stair case departs down. We've landed in front of a square building with a hanger attached to the right of the building (my right) it's small and could probably hold only one ship and maybe a few land vehicles but many vehicles were departing and arriving, to be honest it doesn't look like it could hold no more than 50 people but as the same thing with the hanger many people were entering and leaving.

I see General Rieekan standing below the staircase waiting for me. I depart down and come face to face with him.

"Welcome to Home-1, my names Gen-"

"General Rieekan sir", I interrupt.

Rieekan seems shocked at first but gets over it. "Yes you must have been informed . . . anyway let me show you around the base"

We both walk towards the hanger door people walking by us and walking with Rieekan talking about plans and things like that.

"You're probably wondering how there are so many people and vehicles coming in and out of this compound", Rieekan says without looking over to me.

"Yes I was wondering that"

"What you see here is just a part of the bigger picture", by this time we pass the hanger doors and even more people are here.

I look around and spot where all these people are coming from. There are seven elevators half circled around the floor and in the middle is the rebel symbol in red, worn out by the feet that have been walked on it.

"The elevators on either end lead to living quarters. Next to those lead to the barracks, and next to those lead to sick bay, and the final one in the middle leads to a more bigger hanger which contains more ships. Over on the right of the elevators is a wide set of stairs which lead to all the places i've said and others", Rieekan points to the elevator and stairs "which shall we take to your quarters"

"Let's take the elevator" I say.

"Excellent, right this way", Rieekan leads the way to the elevator on my left which has just arrived.

We pill in with other soldiers, pilots, medics, etc. We make our way down to level 23 and the doors open. I nearly get pushed out of the door with the amount of people who rushes out.

"You'll get used to that", Rieekan says while he gets out more gracefully "This place has no time for people who dilly dally since the recent attacks", and his features slightly darken.

"What attacks?" I ask.

He shakes his head "We will inform you about that tomorrow, for now let's get you to your room and get some rest", He leads the way to my quarters, going this way and that. I'm surprised he can manage where he is going.

"Here we are" He stops in front of a door with a inscription on the door, it says 23407

"The first to numbers are the floor where on, and the last three is the room number" he turns to me and hands me a key card "This card will have access to this room and higher level security since your part of task force 1", I take the card then look to him puzzled, task force 1?

He smiles "I'll explain more later, now I have important...business to attend to" he nods to me then he's off gone like the wind.

I stand in front of the door for a few minutes then swipe the card over the lock and enter my room.

It's nothing special; there is a bed, holoboard, and bathroom. Feels almost like home, sorta. I plop my guns and accessories beside my bed. The rest of my belongings are at the end of my bed. I kick off my shoes then lay in my bed staring at the roof.

It doesn't take me long to fall asleep, hopefully things are not as bad here as what i've been told.

But I can tell they're much, much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The Search for the Unknown

Chapter 2

The alarm clock beeps right next to my ear. I immediately get up and shut the alarm off, get dressed and gather all my equipment. All that training paid off I guess.

The door makes a beep noise.

"Come in", I say.

Rieekan comes in along with two other men a Khommite soldier and... no it can be. I smile at the other man, sorry I mean other _bothan_.

"Draeks Fiarr'lon is that you?" I question.

"Grendu Liska'trem you old dog, you still kicking with both legs", he smiles and joins hands with mine.

"And both arms", I smile back. Our arms stay locked then we break off.

"Annnd this is Dorsk 111", Rieekan shows the next person.

Dorsk looks like every other Khommite except for the uniform and gun slung around his shoulder.

He sticks out his hand "Pleasure to meet you"

I nod and shake his hand "And to you"

"No Grendu let's get you up to speed. May I?" he points to the computer.

"By all means"

Rieekan walks over and starts typing away. Soon enough a hologram appears before us. It's the planet Khomm, but Rieekan isn't interested in that and types some more. The screen shuffles down to the planet to our base.

"As you can see this is our base" he scrolls on the holopad and stops at a part of the planet where it's nothing but hillside, "And this is where we think the Empire base is"

I just stare at the screen and see nothing, I look to him and he smirks. He twirls his finger on the pad and the holograms ground is see through now. Now I raise my eyebrows.

There's a giant network of tunnels and hanger and assortment of things, from the look of it, it may be bigger than this base.

"This is a rough draft of the base and it what we pretty much know. Now this base has caused us serious trouble in blocking our way to fully help the Khommite species. Whenever we send food supplies or weaponry they either take it or destroy it"

The hologram shimmers slightly then disappears. "The reason why you were sent here is because we need your set of _skills_ in this mission"

"The mission?" I ask.

"Oh yes, the mission is finding this base, take any use full data and blow it to smithereens"

I question what i've been told so far when Draeks adds "I requested you personally because I knew you were up for the job"

I look to him bewildered "but what about you, your still a commando . . . right?"

He shakes his head "No my friend, my commando days are over" he pushes his cloak to the side and there on his belt is a silver cylinder like object. It's a Lightsaber.

I look to him with total shock "When, How, Why!?"

He smiles at my childish pondering "2 years ago, when I was stationed at Yavin 4 and was met by a jedi who I worked with and he said that he could feel the force within me. So I took the trials and passed them all. Then I was given o choice of what role I would partake and I chose the Watchmen role. Now my duties are to take care of this system and sort of keep the peace"

I just stare with amazement. My old partner, who hated the whole jedi shilant thing back in the day, has now become a jedi, oh but not just any. He became a _Watchman_.

"I know it's surprising, but i'm glad I did become a jedi, I don't regret one bit of my choice"

A few awkward moments pass then "I'm shocked but glad that you found your way" I walk up to him and shake his hand but with little more force to show he has my utmost respect. He returns the shake also.

"Now that we have informed you Grendu" Rieekan interrupts, "We would like to know your input on the situation"

I look to Rieekan "Can you pull up all activity in that location" he does and comes up with 12 pictures.

"Now just the ones which contain vehicles" 5 pictures left.

I think for a moment "Now just with Empire resemblance vehicles" 2 left.

"Enhance those" and now we see two pictures each including a vehicle resembling the empire.

"Look at that one" Dorsk points to the one on my left. It shows a half a vehicle above ground and the other half disappeared.

"What is that?" Draeks says pointing at the space which is supposed to be the bottom half of the vehicle.

"What does the next picture of this timeline look like?" I ask and move the hologram to the next slide. The vehicle is gone.

"I believe it some sort of cloaking device around the entrance" Dorsk says. We all agree and just stare at the photo thinking up a plan.

Finally I have it. "We could take this vehicle, disguise ourselves as empire soldiers and get access into the control room and blow it up"

Draeks and Dorsk agree but Rieekan on the other hand.

"No this vehicle is at that location at the exact same time every time it departs and arrives, I would guess that in a slight delay would be suspicious and they would destroy the vehicle on site"

"Then while we destroy that one, we send in another looking just like it" Draeks cuts in.

I look to Rieekan, he's not convinced but for now it's the only option we got.

"Ok we have to-", but he is cut off by an explosion in the distance. Sounding like it's coming from the top floor.

"What the hell", Rieekan runs to the intercom "Control this is Rieekan, what was that explosion?"

"_Sir Empire troops have attacked the main base and are trying to get through to the lower levels. The defences at the main level are getting hammered and if continued will be overrun shortly. Were doing all that we can"_

"Don't let them through, reinforcements are on the way" and with that Rieekan checks his pistol and looks to us "You guys ready"

While Rieekan was on the comm Dorsk, Draeks, and I were checking our gear and thinking of the worst.

"Who do you think we are rookies" I say to Rieekan then give him a smirk as his brow furrows.

We all leave my room and race to the elevators hoping that the defences can hold out until we arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

The Search for the Unknown

Chapter 3

Storm troopers rush through the main door, not giving one thought about their safety just to be shot down by blaster fire.

"If they keep sending in raids were gonna run out of ammo soon enough" Dorsk points out while loading a new clip into his machine gun.

"We have to push forward" Draeks says while fixing his robes and checking on other soldiers.

I look around the hall. We've managed to barricade the front hall, blocking the troopers from getting entrance to the lower levels through the elevators and the stairs.

At first when I arrived at this base I thought it could withstand a brutal invasion but that's just for show. A lot of the staff/rebels here are stationed at other key locations of the planet. This place is like a trading post for the rebellion. There are a lot of soldiers that are stationed here but the empires surprise attack wiped out a quarter of them and still are falling fast. P

Originally there were 100 soldiers. Now there are 67 . . . that we know of.

Now with ammo that were desperately trying to find in every crack and man power to withstand this attack were holding out strong. Well that's what I want to think. To be honest we have got like no ammo left.

"Grendu what are you doing?" Rieekan asks while loading a new clip.

I focus my eyes and I staring at the barricade in front of me. "Sorry sir, I zoned out for a second"

Rieekan shakes his head and walks off. Draeks kneels beside me "Done mind him, he's just on the edge with you know, the whole invasion in all" He gives me a smile and I return it.

Dorsk comes rushing through the elevator. "Grendu, Draeks have you seen General Rieekan?"

"Ya he went that way" I point to where he stormed off "why do you need him?"

"I believe I have found a way to stop the attack" and he runs to Rieekan.

I look to Draeks and we both run after Dorsk.

We finally catch up with Dorsk and Rieekan, by that time Dorsk had told of this so called plan to Rieekan and is now going to tell us.

"There is an old tunnel that runs right under this compound which we can travel through. Plant bombs along the tunnel then come up on the other side and detonate the bombs and watch the empire fall to their deaths"

I look to Draeks and give him the eyebrow "Why didn't you think of this sooner?" I look to Dorsk with the same eyebrow.

Dorsk ponders on the question then says "I didn't come up with the idea"

"Who did?" Draeks asks.

"I did"

We turn around to see a female Gran watching over us. "When I was looking for any extra ammo, I came upon the tunnel Dorsk just talked about. It's about 10 feet high and 6 feet wide"

"Well thought of" Rieekan finally joins in the conversation "What's your name soldier?"

"Private Second Class Emily Dala"

"Interesting that your name resembles a human?" Dorsk inquires.

Even though Emily hides it, you can see her jaw muscles clench a little. "That's what happens when you leave my home world; you either go insane or die. And seems I didn't want to do either I decided to start over" She crosses her arms to finish her point.

I snort then cover my mouth quickly as Rieekan gives me an evil glare, and Dorsk just looks to us not knowing he somewhat got offended.

"Draeks I want you to lead this mission" Draeks nods "How many explosives do you think you will need?" Rieekan asks Emily.

"20"

"Done, now I want you four to finish this quickly, we've gotten Intel that the Empire is planning on attacking again but with everything they got. They are tired of us resisting and want to end it now so that gives you..." as he checks his watch "50 minutes to go in the tunnel, plant the bombs and detonate them when you reach the other side. Understood"

We all nod.

"Good, now get going and good luck" Rieekan leaves us standing alone in the hall way.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Draeks asks us.

I check and give him the thumbs up. Dorsk and Emily nod.

"Okay then Dorsk go get the explosives" Dorsk is gone before he can say anymore. "Emily lead the way"

Emily nods and starts moving fast to the tunnel entrance with us on her heals.

WE arrive at the entrance with Dorsk already waiting for us and three bags behind him.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask him.

"I went to the armory and acquired the explosives without any delays then put 10 in each bag, then came here"

"Oh, how did you know where to go?"

"I-"

"Enough talk, let's do this. We have only 30 minutes left and what Emily told me it will take around 20-25 minutes to reach the end and that's just moving without setting up explosives" Draeks interrupts Dorsk.

WE cut the chatter and proceeded to the tunnel. WE turn on our shoulder lights and start planting explosives.

"Sooo Emily" I begin.

"Call me M" she corrects.

"Ok, M. What made you join the war?"

She stops in front of me and we almost collide, "First don't try to get social with me because you'll probably die and I don't want to go through that grieving crap. Second my personal life is not your business, and third I am not interested in hooking up with you" she turns and continues walking and planting.

I just stare at her then get lightly shouldered by Draeks who gives me a teasing smile and rubs my head with his knuckle "You have a family remember" then gives me a wink as I don't understand at first then my face goes red and I kick him in the leg but not too hard.

"Screw you, you big eared-"but my remark was cut short when blaster fire erupted around us. I immediately went to the wall and started firing my rifle in the direction of the opposing lasers.

"How many are there" Dorsk yells over the fire.

I slowly slide my head out and check if I can see anyone but it's too dark to make anything or anyone.

"M" I look to my left but she's already dead, she is sitting, her back to the wall head slouched with three holes scattered across her chest. I nod to her farewell and suddenly come up with an idea. I reach for my shoulder light, attach it to a good sized rock and call out to Draeks who is deflecting blasts with his duel blue ended lightsaber "can you use your force thingy to push this to the other end of the hall so we can see the enemy"

He nods and without looking the flashlight lifts into the air and shots down the hall and stops behind the enemy.

There are 10 stormtroopers in all and somehow they don't realize we see them.

Dorsk and I join Draeks and support him with blaster fire without getting in his way. After a couple of minutes the remaining stormtroopers try to flea but I gun them down without hesitation.

I return to Draeks and Dorsk who are kneeling beside M's body.

"Such a shame, she was going to be promoted after this mission" Dorsk said. While he said that Draeks removes her dog tags and hands them over to me. I took them without hesitation for I was concentrating on the few memories of M (which weren't many) and I knew she was going to be a fine officer.

"Shit" Draeks says and gets up and takes M's back which contains the other ten explosives. (Dorsk has the other bag).

"Dorsk give me your bag", but Dorsk doesn't.

"Why, what's wrong?" Dorsk asks.

"We only have five minutes left before the empire storms the base. I may be able to get the last remaining few by using the force but you two won't be able to keep up".

"Your right, Grendu lets go", but I didn't move o go with Dorsk. I actually stepped towards Draeks.

"Like hell I'm leaving and don't even try to argue with me we have no time" and then I grabbed Dorsk bag and started running to the end throwing bombs on the roof.

After a few seconds had passed Draek zoomed ahead in a flash and disappeared in the darkness.

I finally ran out of bombs and could go on no longer and fell to the ground out of breathe.

"What you're done already"

I look up to see Draek holding his hand out for me.

I grab it "I'm not as young as I used to be" and he lifts me up.

"Join the club, c'mon where nearly there"

WE make it to the end and I can here fighting above us.

"For M" Draek holds out the detonator.

I look to it and see M nodding to me with a serious but warming face.

"For M" I take the detonator and push the red button at the top.

Instantly explosions go off starting from the end and slowly making it's way towards them faster and faster when it finally reaches them Draek uses the force to protect the from the explosion and fallen debris.

Smoke and sunlight remain, then it clears and now there are dead stormtroopers and bits of machinery everywhere.

"Draek, Grendu do you copy over. I repeat do you copy over" Rieekan voice appears over the comm.

"Yes sir where here, I believe that's a mission accomplished" I respond and I see Draek roll his eyes and begins to walk back to the base.

I smile then catch up to him and we both walk back together over the ruble.

If I could go back to that moment when we were both side by side like the old days I would relive that moment so many times. But i'm not a magician

I'm a Bothan Spy.


End file.
